rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Niet Charms
Artist Caste Details Favored Abilities: Occult, Craft, Linguistics, Presence, Lore Caste Mark: A pale pink flower bloom Anima Banners: Generally tend toward pink and purple colors Anima Power: Torment of Niet: The artist becomes an embodiement of her aesthetic, losing all control over her form and mind as both are reshaped in accordance with the artist's ideal. This change is radical in nature and continues to recur every three long ticks, reshaping the exalt from moment to moment. Worse, the effects of this sociopathy are contagious—anyone who interacts with the Infernal and whose Dodge MDV is less than the Infernal’s (Essence + primary Virtue) also suffers from the effects of this Torment. General Titan Charms The first Niet Excellency The Architect of Utopia ''is both an ''artist and a revolutionary. The purpose of an object is manifest in its form, and form must inform purpose. She sees the sword and the spade as tools to reform the world, as much as she views them as artworks. Accordingly, Niet cannot decide whether beauty ''or ''utility is the supreme virtue because she sees no difference between the two. ''Niet views the world ''through a ''childish dichotomy. That which is ''beautiful is good and that which is not is silently begging for her correction. She does not understand the concept of a middle ground, or that some might dislike the changes her corrections would impose on their forms and minds. The Smith of Ideation sees all tasks she undertakes as a part of her grand masterpiece. Everything she creates is to be mobilized for a'' total war'' that will annihilate everything ugly to look upon and bring forth an eternity of transcendent beauty. Convincing an enemy to convert to her ideals is no less an act of creation than painting a masterpiece. Penning a treaty is no different than writing the world's next great play. Every effort Niet applies to the world strives to lead that which she effects from less perfect to more, so that Niet might'' actualize the perfect world'' that'' exists only within her imagination''. In this sense, Niet is a truly'' generous teacher''. She would'' preach her wisdom to all around her'', whether they want it or not. Likewise, Niet is a'' careful planner''. An accidental or hasty move could lead to an outcome that is less than perfect. Consequently the Dollhouse Queen seeks to perceive all possible outcomes and thus build the most perfectly beautiful plans. She is crippled from doing so by her inability to grasp concepts outside of her own aesthetic. Those that disbelieve in beauty are both the ones Niet desires to convert most and those whom she is least able to assault. The exception to this rule of all-embracing conversion ''is ''other artists. Niet respects the intent of other creators who's definition of perfection differs slightly from her own. This protection extends only so far as their different ideals remain non-contradictory with Niet's sense of beauty. She would never accept that one who intentionally creates hideous things is anything less than the utmost nihilist and would do whatever it takes to reform that entity into a more beautiful existence. Niet tolerates such dissidence because her Utopia ''is one ''where all are heroes, where the'' least servant'' pursues her tasks with a passion to succeed equal to that of the mightiest hero. Self actualization is but another form of beauty.'' Dedication to one's work'' is a sure way to earn Niet's praise. Likewise, slothful behavior is the second greatest sin Niet can imagine, only surpassed by the willful destruction of beauty. This excellency may be used to enhance any action which creates things of'' beauty and purpose'' from the lowliest mortal to the mightiest sword, so long as that entity is suited for the task for which it is forged and it meets the aesthetic standards of its creator. It may never be used to kill, for the Architect of Utopia hates wasting the clay with which she will reforge the world above all else. Niet Mythos Exultant Ascendency Mantle of Niet Niet demands that all follow their assigned roles. Should the infernal ever act inappropriately for the way she is dressed, she loses all benefits from this charm for the remainder of the scene Sorcerous Initiation of Niet Niet is a being which transforms and enhances all that she sees. Accordingly, infernals using this initiation gain benefits when invoking any spells which enact a mental or physical transformation. Sample enhanced spells include Peacock Shadow Eyes, Ritual of Elemental Empowerment, Imbue Amalgam, Outside Worlds Within, Invocation of the Living Ship, Fountain of Fabulous Dreams and Unity of the Closed Fist. Niet abhors violence as a waste of useful resources. Accordingly the infernal may not use any spell with damage or other forms of destruction as its primary effect. Niet Charm Trees Artist's Signature Cost: 5m, 1wp Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: Shaping Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None It is the nature of an artist to mark her work with a signature, identifying that work forever more as something she has created. It is her badge of pride to show off her work, and though she may lone it out to a gallery elsewhere, or sell it to a buyer, it is always fundamentally hers. Upon purchasing this charm, an infernal's player and the ST work together to define a set of artistic principles in roughly a paragraph. These principles should define the infernal's aesthetic. Such devotion to an ideal manifests in form. Provided the infernal does not deliberately deny her aesthetic, an onlooker need only make a difficulty 3 perception+craft roll to identify that such works share the same creator. The infernal who has purchased this charm may pay 5m, 1wp at the moment when she finishes creating some object with the craft skill that is in tune with her aesthetic. In doing so, the infernal places a metaphysical signature on the artifact. This signature need not be visible to mundane eyesight, though it could be as literal as the infernal's name engraved into the hilt of a sword. All forms of essence sight automatically reveal the presence of this signature, revealing their genuine status to all who know how to look. The Infernal receive the following benefits in relation to marked objects: *As far as the charms of the Raksha or others are concerned, the infernal always retains metaphysical ownership of all marked objects. *An infernal who knows this charm may pay a single mote to instantly derive the whereabouts of any object that she's marked with Artist's Signature, as well as understand weather or not that object is being used or displayed at the present moment. If a stealth effect would hide such an object from her sight, she applies (essence) successes to the roll-off. * the Infernal reduces the commitment cost to attune any artifacts she's marked by 3. This greater internalization of her aesthetic raises the attunement cost for all artifacts which are not marked by the infernal's own version of this charm by 2. *The infernal gains an unbreakable intimacy of adoration toward her marked artifacts. *Lastly, in the event that an effected item is already sentient or a spirit, the artist's mark bestows upon it a least god, tied directly to the mark. At this point, this effect serves no great function beyond being noticeable by those who have the senses to see such things. Should the artifact already possess a least god, that god develops an intimacy of devotion to the infernal. So closely does the infernal reflect the item that she makes, that such minor spirits are little able to tell the difference between themselves and her. As the Infernal's Essence expands, so to does her understanding of crafstmanship. At essence 3+ the infernal treats all mortals and demons which she has brought into existence, such as with wyld shaping technique or equivalents, as valid targets for this charm. At essence 4+ this expands to include any creature that the infernal successfully used some shaping effect. Even the smallest changes bring the world in tune with her aesthetic. Removing the shaping effect removes the mark in its entirety. at essence 6+ the infernal may apply her mark to those in whom she has fostered an appropriate intimacy via a presence or performance social attack. The removal of the intimacy is the only way to destroy the mark. A repurchase at essence 6+ allows the infernal to mark plans as well as written works. Any artifact or object created precisely by following these plans automatically bears the artist's mark, likewise anyone who succumbs to such a written attack falls victim to this power. While the artist generally disproves of mass marketed beauty, she does understand that it would be a waste for a great smith to forge lesser works and understands that some have talents that lie purely in the realm of ideas. They too have the right to express their intention. Retrieving Borrowed Dolls Cost: 4m Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Shaping Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature Just as it is the height of pleasure to create things of beauty, and an even greater joy to see such objects used as intended, it is a knife through Niet's heart to see such objects put to inappropriate uses. She would tolerate such betrayal no more lightly than Kimberry would accept disrespect from her children. Fortunately Niet would never allow such atrocities to pass. The infernal targets any artifact which she owns (such as those marked by Artist's Signature). That artifact immediately becomes deattuned and may not be reattuned for the remainder of the scene. Putting Pieces in Play Cost: 4m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Refleive Keywords: Shaping, Sorcerous Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature A spear that grows rusty in the shed is not beautiful at all. The dancer that grows fat while she waits endlessly to perform is no work of art. As far as Niet is concerned, beauty and utility are one in the same. For her creations to be most beautiful, they must be used as quickly as possible. Using this charm, the infernal may reflexively attune any artifact that she owns to any entity within essenceX5 yards, including herself. If this charm is used in a combo with Retrieving Borrowed Dolls to effect the same artifact, reduce the cost to 1wp. This commitment is sorcerous and appropriate countermagic can end the attunement instantly. After the scene in which this charm is used, the attunement becomes natural and is no longer vulnerable to countermagic. At Essence 4+ this charm upgrades, allowing the infernal to instantly teleport any effected object into the hands of the one to whom it becomes attuned. A repurchase at essence 5+ allows the infernal to pay a surcharge of +6m to pay for the attunement herself, regardless of who attunes the artifact. Doing so allows unenlightened to attune to artifacts as though the infernal's motes were their own. This form of attunement is always sorcerous and ends the moment the infernal gets more than (essenceX100 yards) from her target. Closing the Toy Box Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Shaping, Touch, Sorcerous Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Retrieving Borrowed Dolls, Putting Pieces in Play Just as beauty is to be admired, there are times when it must be kept safe. Thus, it is with a faint touch of sadness that a child ceases to play and slowly puts her dolls away. Even though it reduces the immediate wonder of the world, the Smith of Ideation is willing to shelf such for greater beauty in the future. For that beauty to be destroyed would be an intolerable loss. thus hides her creations such that they may be used effectively when the time is right. The infernal banishes anything marked with Artist's Signature into Elsewhere. This charm has no effect on living beings aside from mortals (enlightened or otherwise) and demons descended from herself. Such living beings banished this way become inactive until they are returned into reality. Retrieving a stowed object is a dramatic action taking 5 long ticks. The banished item returns to existence within (essence) yards of the infernal. If the infernal is targeted with countermagic, all objects stowed with this charm instantly return to Creation, materializing randomly within essenceX10 yards of the infernal. Coveted Object Obsession Cost: - Mins: Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Aesthetic, Emotion, Social Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature Mankind surrounds itself with diamonds because they shine. It covets gold for it's color and weeps openly at the opportunity to view the paintings of a true master. The Smith of Ideation's least creation makes the greatest diamond seem as a chunk of coal. Her every brushstroke is the essence of beauty itself. As such, any mortal would surely kill for the chance to possess a simple sketch that Niet had drawn. This charm enhances its prerequisite. Every object the infernal marks as her own begins to exert a mental influence against onlookers. The first time someone sees such an object in a scene, the artifact applies a dice pool of the infernal's (appearance+craft+essence) versus the admirer's dodge MDV. If successful, the viewer treats the scene as one spent building an intimacy of admiration toward the artifact. This mental influence may be resisted for a cost of one willpower. This beauty has limits. After a viewer has spent (infernal's essence) total willpower to avoid the intimacy, they can face an object without any penalty. While the Great Artist would be more persistent, her least Creations cannot advance the gospel of beauty half as clearly as her full potency. Revolutionary Masterpiece Cost: (+2m) Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Coveted Object Obsession Sometimes it is appropriate for an object to inspire in more than just pure beauty. Sometimes the capacity to stoke the fires of revolution or inspire another artist is a far more beautiful position for an artwork to fill. This charm enhances its prerequisite, allowing the infernal to redefine the intimacy created by Coveted Object Attainment. Instead of forcing covetous obsession, the art inspires those who see it to take up a cause as beautiful as the infernal's artwork. Enlightening Plaything's Sermon Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Sorcerous, Compulsion, Touch, Social, Shaping Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Coveted Object Obsession An object, it's function and its user are not distinct entities but merely related reflection of the same ideal. With this charm Niet helps others understand this great wisdom. The Infernal touches an object which she has marked with her signature and imbues its least god with a bit of her power as a shaping effect. Henceforth, anyone who uses the object suffers an unnatural compulsion to act appropriately to that artifact's function. The least god's quiet whispering in their ear drives them to achieve true beauty. The Infernal's player and the ST should agree on precisely what this compulsion should entail. Perhaps a child finds a sword and marches off intent on becoming a great warrior. A beggar might pick up a paintbrush and begin to paint a great mural across the walls of Nexus. A fierce general chances to wear a ballgown and finds herself spending every waking moment playing the expert courtesan. Resisting this compulsion for a scene costs 2wp, however the urge to once again take up the item that caused the initial obsession persists until the victim spends a total of (Infernal's essence) scenes away from the object that initially caused it. Voluntarily doing so continues to cost an additional willpower for every scene beyond the first as the urge to resume one's 'proper' roll becomes overpowering. People effected this way will never attempt to resist the influence of Coveted Object Attainment, unless she also pays to resist Enlightening Object's Sermon. Lastly, countermagic can only effect the changed object. It has no effect on those effected by the compulsion. Forging the Hand that Holds Cost: - (+3m) Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Enlightening Plaything's Sermon It is a waste to forge the greatest blade the world has ever seen and leave it for any orphan to find. Luckily, in her vast wisdom, the Architect of Utopia has seen an answer to this quandary. As she forges the sword, so too should the sword forge that which holds it. Thus, even if the most mundane peasant dares chance upon something she creates, she may ensure that the one who wields such an object will be worthy. The Infernal may play a surcharge of 2 willpower when activating this charm's prerequisite. If she does so, the base power changes when the object interacts with extras. Instead of merely receiving a compulsion, they are instantly promoted to heroic status, replacing their previous motivation with one appropriate to the purpose of the object they have received. In this way, a sword stabbed through a stone can imbue any who draws it with the heroism to claim kingship. Such affected mortals become utterly captivated with their possession, and will never voluntarily surrender such to another. They treat any mental influence to do so as an unacceptable order. Likewise, the object becomes enthralled by its wielder and will never effect another with Enlightening Plaything's Sermon so long as its current wielder retains their heroic status. A Perfect Fit Cost: 20m Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Native, Shaping, Training, Sorcerous Duration: Instant (indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: Forging the Hand that Holds Sometimes the desire to act appropriately is not enough. No matter how hard someone tries to stand upon the stage of legends, their own ability falls short of the task. Niet sheds tears for such unfortunate souls and endeavors to help them achieve their true potential as she sees it. The infernal targets an object she's marked with Enlightening Plaything's Sermon once more, granting its least god the power to help its wielders even more perfectly. In doing so she creates a package of (essencex4) appropriate mutation points as well as an arbitrary number of purely cosmetic mutations. ("She who draws this sword from the stone shall have hair the color of sunlight and eyes that shine like the moon" is merely one use of this charm.) . Abilities may also be added at a cost of two dots per mutation point. Any who succumb to Enlightening Plaything's Sermon manifest these mutations whenever they use the object that holds such power, transforming in a flash of light. Should they cease using the object abilities and mutations vanish far more sedately. Should someone use the object without succumbing to the compulsion from Enlightening Plaything's Sermon, they gain no ability dots or mutations. Borrowed Ballgown Beauty Cost: - Mins: Essence 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: A Perfect Fit Sometimes it is not great skill but incredible natural ability that suits a given purpose. No one cares how well Cinderella danced. They concerned themselves merely with the beauty of her face. This charm expands the range of options its prerequisite can grant to include attributes. Adding attributes this way costs 3 mutation points. It also expands the base pool to a total of (essencex6) mutation points. Garments of Saints Cost: - Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: A Perfect Fit Who, not how, can matter as much for some purposes. One who preaches must also practice that which he proclaims. The Architect of Utopia holds herself to the same standards of beauty that she holds others, for she would not tolerate hypocrisy in her perfect world. An Infernal who knows garment of Saints may use a Perfect Fit to bestow dots of virtues as well as points of willpower instead of mutations or ability dots. Virtues may be added at a rate of one dot per two mutation points. Dedicated Toymaker Supremacy Cost: - Mins: Essence 3; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Coveted Object Attainment As an infernal grows closer to the Smith of Ideation, so to does her commitment to that which she forges. She wavers at times, unable to tell whether she is the one wielding the hammer or the one being hammered. Such is the commitment of the Dollmaker to her toys. Everything she creates, beyond merely being hers, carries inside a little part of herself. Such devotion is draining, but the creation's it produces are even more beautiful, thus the Archetect of Utopia doesn't hesitate to thrust her body into the flames over and over again to give it a keener edge. She and her aesthetic are one and the same. This approach is both draining and rewarding. Whenever the infernal channels a virtue as part of a dramatic action intended to create something which she could mark with Artist's Signature, she may accelerate the results by a factor of (Essence). This bonus may stack additively with other craft boosters, but no combination of such charms on the Infernal's part may yield a total speed increase greater than (essencex4). Galataea Awakening Fervor Shintai Cost: 20m, 2wp; Mins: Essence 5; Type: Instant Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Shaping, Touch Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Borrowed Ballgown Beauty, Dedicated Toymaker Supremacy The infernal lays hands on one of her creations- anything marked with artist's signature- as deeply as she can, devoting every fiber of her concentration into understanding and enhancing that artifact. For a split moment her form dissolves into an idealized notion of her aesthetic as the infernal becomes a literal incarnation of her artistic sensabilities. Mortal onlookers must make a reflexive (willpower+resistance) roll at a difficulty of half the infernal's essence, rounded up, to avoid finding themselves driven blinded by the impossible beauty of such a scene. In this brief moment the infernal transforms her creation, granting it complete perfection, transforming it into the infernal's aesthetic ideal of that item. Much like staring at the shadow of an object compared to staring at its true self, the new object seems subtly more real, more perfect. More importantly, the least god granted by Artist's Signature transforms into a muse, a demon of Niet, for a split instant before combining permanently with the initial object granting it power far beyond its prior existence. This charm reacts differently to different targets: *Against artifacts, this charm grants the object a sapience rating equal to its artifact rating. The artifact's urge is identical to the compulsion it would force on its users where the artifact enhanced with Enlightened Plaything's Sermon. This urge replaces that compulsion *Mundane objects attain a single dot of sapience, as per artifacts. Attunement to such objects is free, but making use of charms granted by sapience requires enlightened essence. *Manses gain an AI possessing a number of spirit charms equal to those conferred by a sapience rating equal to their manse rating. *Mortals are transformed into muses permanently, gaining a minimum of essence 3 and spirit charms as applicable. Their new nature is a reflection of the purpose to which Niet altered them, rather than an expression of the totality of their preexisting selves. *This charm has no effect on exalts, deva of any sort, or artifact designs. Resplendent Beautiful Landscape Cost: 10m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Simple (One one-hour dramatic action) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Servitude, Shaping, Sorcerous Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Artist's Signature This charm works identically to Chiralty Prohibition Index with the following exceptions. *Rather than reflecting the symmetry of SWLIHN, this charm reflects the artist's own aesthetic. Upon designing a zone the infernal designates a specific amajor thematic limitation in line with the user's aesthetic. This can be a proscribed rule, shape or organizational pattern. Niet is particularly fond of assigning tropes to the zone. *The member's of the Infernal's cult don't care about the wyld *The infernal has no control over languages spoken in the infected area unless such is specifically relevent to the chosen theme. *The organization created by this charm possesses an intimacy of admiration to the infernal's aesthetic. *If the Infernal knows Spirit of the Living World, the changes to the environment that occur with essence 3+ reflect the geography of the user's Internal World rather than the Demon City. Peace to the World Cost: -; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: - Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Resplendent Beauitful Field Niet's beauty is not something the world could reject so easily as the vitriol of the yozis. Once the infernal purchases this charm Resplendent Beautiful Field no longer creates Blasphemy zones at larger sizes. Finely Tuned Societal Orchestra Cost: -; Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: - Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Resplendent Beauitful Field This charm functions identically to Auspicious Assembly Adjustment, save that the prerequisite is Resplendent Beautiful FIeld instead. In CRM this charm upgrades the group's competency to four if it would otherwise be less than four, and otherwise it improves it by one point. The normal competency maximums for organizations of mortals apply. Rejecting the Poor Artist Cost: 4m 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 9) Keywords: Counterattack, Shaping Duration: Instant (Indefinite) Prerequisite Charms: None Niet sees the fact that someone would seek to deny her beauty a far more frightful fact then ugliness imposed on her. The latter hurts only Niet, and is easily dealt with through any number of methods. The former is indicative of deep failings on the part of the attacker. It is far more worthwhile to tolerate bad art and fix the artist now than it is to fix the artwork and let the artist continue her faulty actions. As an act of the utmost kindness, Niet responds to an attack aimed at crippling or shaping her with a counter-assault, shaping them into a much more appealing form.